Singer
by AnastasiaDemeter
Summary: A surprise special guest appearance by 3MB leads to a rockin' night!


"Are you a 3MB fan?"

Ana turned around to face the woman who had spoken. She had dark red, straight hair and was accompanied by a gorgeous BFF of apparent Central Asian descent. "What gave it away?" she replied with a half-grin. Ana was wearing a cropped jean jacket, one bandana as a headband and another hung from her beltloop. She noticed the two women who had approached her were decked out in a similar fashion.

"We want to do a 3MB tribute for the karaoke, but we're short a Drew" said the redhead. An impromptu fan-participation karaoke event had been organised at the hotel where the WWE superstars, staff and a good number of fans were staying for the Raw & Smackdown double-header as part of the current UK tour. Matt Striker had been lined up to compere and, it was rumoured, a Superstar or two might even turn up. "Do you know the words to 'More Than One Man'?"

"Um, yes. But I would feel more comfortable with doing backing vocals for 'Broken Dreams', frankly. I have a vocal range like Cena's moveset. You know- five notes of doom…"

The two other women looked at each other and raised their eyebrows at each other. The Asian-looking one spoke in a clear, cut-glass accent "I hadn't thought of that. I think that might work."

The redhead looked from her friend and back to Ana "Okay, that sounds like a plan. Let's do some rehearsals. Oh, I'm Shawna by the way. This is Geeta."

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Ana. Guess we'd best get started if we're going to melt their faces!"

* * *

"_I'm on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine. The story is just beginning. I said goodbye to my weakness, so long to the regrets; and now I know that I'm alive._"

Ana lip-synched along with the person on stage. She knew she was acting like a total mark but she really enjoyed much of the music produced or associated with the WWE and had a dedicated playlist of theme songs which she listened to regularly. This, in particular, was one of her favourites, and it was getting her in the right mood to get up on stage herself. She didn't have much confidence in her singing but she'd decided to just get into the spirit of the occasion and let it all out tonight. After all, she knew that at least in the UK enthusiasm counted for as much, if not more, than actual talent where karaoke was concerned. Since she'd come to the event alone she didn't have to worry about anybody taking the piss out of her efforts, either. There were front-row seats & backstage passes slotted for the winners, but she had no hopes for them.

"Oh. My. Fucking. GOD!" screamed Shawna next to her. Ana & Geeta looked at her slack-jawed expression, then followed her gaze to see what had caused the sudden outburst. Soon their faces matched those of their companion, as they realised that the fans were indeed going to be graced by the presence of some Superstars that evening- 3MB to be precise.

To a ripple of excitement from the crowd Heath Slater, Jinder Mahal & Drew McIntyre made their way to the bar, bought themselves a good few rounds of drinks, and then settled themselves in where they could get a good view of the action. Several rats began preening themselves and made advances- with varying degrees of brazenness- towards the table. Some came away with smiles on their faces but none were invited past the invisible cordon that surrounded the threesome.

Geeta looked to Ana & Shawna with near-panic in her eyes. "I don't know if I can do this anymore. I mean- _in front of them_?"

"Babe- it'll be fine! In fact, it'll be great! What a better way of catching their attention!" Shawna was looking in their direction and had a look on her face like she was drooling over a dessert menu.

Ana was a bit more apprehensive. "Look, I agree this puts a bit more pressure on, but this was all just meant to be a laugh, right?"

"A laugh?!" exclaimed Shawna, "I want those backstage passes!" She took a determined swig of her drink and fixed her eyes on the trio of Superstars fending off female attention. Ana thought that their efforts would likely not even be noticed under the onslaught of desperate womanly pursuit.

Matt Striker went up onto the stage. "Okay we're ready for our next act- and how appropriate it is! Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for the 3MB Groupies!"

Ana cringed slightly inside at the choice of stage name but there was no going back on it now; instead she threw herself into character, holding her head down and putting two devil-horns high in the air as she went onstage. Beside her Shawna and Geeta were also giving it the full treatment, air-guitaring and "WOO"ing with great aplomb. Ana took a quick peek and noticed that the real 3MB appeared to appreciate the tribute, and were laughing and applauding their efforts heartily. A familiar guitar riff filled the hall and a burst of applause filled the hall. Drew raised his own devil-horns in the air and Shawna took up the lead vocals:

"_What's that metronome I hear? Perhaps the end is drawing near. You never hear the shot that takes you down…_"

Ana and Geeta joined in on harmonies:

"_Out of time, so say goodbye. What was yours, now is mine… And I dream broken dreams. I make them come true. I make them for you._"

The three broke off into synchronised headbanging during the guitar-riff. They had rehearsed who would sing which lines dependent on vocal range and when to harmonise, which the three voices actually did well. Ana, as part of her "Drew" character, did air-guitar mimicking the solos, and she was amazed when Drew himself joined in, mirroring her. They finished off with a flourish and the crowd burst into applause. The real 3MB gave them a standing ovation and they replied with a tribute triple-bow holding each other's hands. Striker urged the audience to "give it up one more time" as the trio bounced off the stage, elated that their efforts had gone over so well, not just with the crowd but with 'The Band' as well.

When they made it backstage the three of them hugged each other, squealing like schoolgirls. "Can you believe what just happened?!" cried Shawna.

"I will never, ever experience anything like that again in my life" breathed Geeta. "I may as well just die now a happy woman."

Ana laughed "Well that's slightly morbid, but I know what you mean. It was pretty fucking cool doing an air-guitar duel with Drew fucking McIntyre!" The girls grabbed each other's hands and screamed open-mouthed at each other in celebration and disbelief at what had just occurred, and all decided that a drink was definitely in order. They took a couple of breaths to regain their composure, and headed towards the bar. They were waiting in the queue when a strangely-familiar voice said "What can I get you, ladies?"

They turned around and Ana, who was furthest towards the back, found herself almost nose-to-nose with Jinder Mahal. She blinked and widened her eyes in surprise and said "Oh! Hello there! Fancy meeting you here!"

Jinder smiled and said "Yes, fancy that. We really liked your little tribute act and wondered if you ladies would like to join us?" Shawna was stood there with a grin like a Cheshire cat and Geeta looked somewhere between panic and being sick so Ana decided to take the initiative.

"That sounds great. How kind of you to ask. We'll just get some drinks first…"

"No, no. Allow me. Tell me what you'd like and I'll get them for you."

"You're a perfect gentleman, Jinder. I'd like a Woo Woo, please."

"A what what?"

Ana laughed. "A Woo Woo. It's like a Sex On The Beach. Just think of Zack Ryder, minus a Ric Flair."

Jinder laughed and shook his head. He turned to Shawna and Geeta "and what would you ladies like?"

"Vodka and Red Bull for me, darlin'," said Shawna. Geeta had gone into a full catatonic state so Shawna filled in "rum & coke for her, please."

"Got it. You ladies head over to Drew & Heath and I'll be back there in a minute." Jinder looked at Ana and smiled. Ana smiled back warmly at the swarthy Superstar. He'd always been her second-favourite out of 3MB (after all, who didn't lust after the gorgeous Scotsman?) but Jinder had grown on her since the formation of The Band. His character had finally been allowed to develop past the paint-by-numbers Aristocratic Foreign Wealthy Heel and she'd enjoyed his comedic spots. She'd even begun to notice what a good–looking man he was, and developed an appreciation for his long limbs and fluid movements in the ring. Now, seeing him up close and being confronted with that smile, Ana thought that Drew was in serious jeopardy of being bumped from the top spot.

The 3MB tribute trio made their way to the table where so many women had tried- and failed- to install themselves throughout the night. Ana thought she could feel the daggers being thrown at her back as she walked past the invisible cordon and was greeted warmly first by Heath, then by the Hot Scot Enforcer. Both men were even more attractive in real life than they appeared in photographs or on television, and as far as Ana was concerned men who looked like Drew should be considered a controlled substance. Fortunately he proved to be a good laugh without being an egomaniac, which would have been easy considering his features. In fact all three men were down-to-earth, easy-going individuals. All were out for a fun night and it showed, with the conversation and laughs flowing quite pleasantly.

Well, it was for Ana at any rate. Poor Geeta had to be coaxed out of her panic by Heath, who was being patient as a Saint and talking to her as soothingly as a parent with a shy child. Shawna had practically dug her claws into Drew and refused to let go, making a bit of a spectacle of herself to Ana's mind. Drew was taking it all in good humour and still managed to take part in the conversation despite Shawna's best efforts to monopolise him. Ana was sat in between Drew & Jinder- perfect placement in her mind- and was chatting animatedly. It was a trick she'd developed to cover the fact that she was actually quite shy; she'd once run a social group with an ex and when they'd broken up she'd kept it on. As part of her assumed duties she made a point of always speaking to people to make them feel welcome and included, and in the process it forced her to come out of her shell and interact with people. Now she was determined not to waste this opportunity; how often do you get to hang out with 3MB? So she put on her brave face and played the part of outgoing and vivacious Ana, even if it was a bit of an act.

"So are you coming to the show tomorrow night?" Drew asked.

"When we win those tickets from our performance we will be, gorgeous" replied Shawna.

"Well when you get the backstage passes, we'll give you the guided tour" said Jinder.

Ana smiled at him. "That, Sir, is a deal."

Jinder returned the smile. "So you're staying here at the hotel tonight?" Ana nodded as she took a sip of her drink. "You'll have to give me your room number so we can meet up for breakfast in the morning."

"Ooh, get him, trying to get a date out of you, Ana" laughed Shawna.

Jinder grinned & narrowed his eyed conspiratorially towards Ana "I'm a man who always gets what he wants, you know."

Ana smiled broadly & looked at the vest he was wearing. "I can never say no to a man in leather" she said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

Drew & Heath laughed and Shawna & Geeta stared, open-mouthed. Jinder's grin deepened & his eyes narrowed even more. Ana took another sip of her drink then turned and carried on the conversation with Drew as if nothing of note had been said. The time soon came for the announcement of the winners of the tickets & backstage passes, and to great protest from the superstars the 3MB Groupies were not the recipients. Drew even threatened Striker with grievous bodily harm, but it was to no avail. Shawna looked genuinely devastated but Geeta rallied and did her best to cheer her friend. Ana laughed it off "I thought the guy who did 'Diamond Eyes' was really good, anyway. Good luck to him!"

"You're a good sport, Ana. I like that about you." Jinder put his hand on her shoulder and looked directly into her eyes. She felt a little shiver go down her back from the touch but did her best to no-sell it. She did smile, though, and thanked him for the compliment. Behind her Drew & Heath exchanged a quick glance and they made comments about having to get up early for their workout and preparation for tapings the next day. Shawna bounced up out of her seat and looked expectantly at Drew, who then offered to walk her to the lift. Heath then extended the same offer to Geeta and Jinder offered his arm silently to Ana. She took it and they all made their way out of the bar area.

Ana's room was in a different part of the hotel so her lift was towards the back of the building. Jinder walked her there and then entered the lift with her. He asked what floor she was on "Two" she replied. Jinder pressed the button for the fifth floor. "Sorry, I said 'two'."

"I heard you" said Jinder as the lift ascended to the fifth floor, and then opened the doors. "My room is on this floor." He then extended his arm as an invitation for her to exit.

Ana stood there a moment, hesitating. She then smiled slightly, and walked out, her arms crossed in front of her. He led her to his room and opened the door. She walked in and was just about to ask him his intention when she felt one hand over her mouth and his other arm around her waist. She was surprised just how strong he was; he wasn't the biggest man on the roster but his grip was like iron. She looked up and could see that he'd positioned them in front of a mirror on the wall. She could look at his face in the reflection, and saw that her eyes were wide in terror. He made a soft hushing sound in her ear.

"Don't worry, honey. I'm not going to hurt you. Relax." He loosened his grip slightly but not enough for her to get away or speak. He looked into her eyes via the reflection. "Hush now, calm down. I could tell how you said that you liked a man in leather that you were into this sort of thing. You've been giving me the eye all night. Don't tell me you're going to chicken out now?"

Ana slowly started to breathe again and looked deep into Jinder's face. His expression was dark but not in a truly threatening way. A smile slowly crept across his full lips and Ana's heart began to race. It was true that she was 'into this sort of thing' but she hadn't realised she'd been so blatant about it. Perhaps she'd given just enough clues for a like-minded individual to pick up on, or perhaps the alcohol had clouded her judgement and she'd been throwing herself at Jinder just like Shawna had been at Drew. Who knew? All that mattered right now was that this man had her in an iron grip and it was drawing all sorts of mixed feelings from her. Her initial panic was subsiding and she was now becoming incredibly aroused. She could feel her nipples harden under her shirt and her pussy was tingling with anticipation. She wanted- **needed** him to touch her and soothe these tingles before they consumed her.

Jinder's smile was the result of feeling her body start to relax under his grip. He knew then that his assessment had been correct and that he was in for a good end to the evening. He turned his head and began to nibble at her neck. The sharpness of his teeth in such a sensitive area, especially when her senses were already taut with adrenaline, made her jump; and he tightened his grip again to keep her in place. She moaned and squealed against the hand he had clamped on her mouth, breathing heavily through her nostrils. He continued the oral assault on her neck and shoulders, nibbling and biting her; not enough to break the skin but definitely enough to let her know he was there. She began to feel his excitement grow, literally, on the small of her back, as their bodies were pressed up against each other and she writhed in vain attempt to escape.

Jinder suddenly pushed downwards and Ana was forced to her knees. He stood before her and cupped her face with one hand. "You're going to be a good girl for me, aren't you?" he said in a soft, deep tone. Ana looked up at him and, after a moment, nodded. "Good girl. Why don't you show me what you can do with that beautiful mouth of yours?" Jinder reached to his belt and undid the buckle. Ana swallowed in anticipation and watched as he unzipped his fly. He reached into his trousers and pulled out his long, slim member. Ana looked up at him and he guided her head towards him. She leaned in and tucked her head down, taking his sack into her mouth.

The apparently unexpected turn of events elicited a sharp intake of breath from Jinder and his legs almost buckled from under him, but he caught himself and leaned into the welcome sensation. She coddled his balls- first one, then both- gently in her mouth, sucking delicately. Jinder leaned his head back and let out a moan of approval, holding the back of her head with one hand, curling his fingers in her hair. He then tugged her hair gently indicating that he wished her to move on, and she obliged, tracing a fine line from the sack to the tip of his now steel-hard member with her tongue. The gentle touch forced Jinder's eyes shut, but his eyes rolled all the way back when she began to flick her tongue in fleeting butterfly kisses all around his swollen head.

He now grabbed her hair with both hands and pressed his groin closer towards her. Still she maintained her distance and proceeded to tease him with delicate flicks, tracing the ridge along the edge and massaging the magic spot at the base of the head with the tip of her tongue. She could sense his need growing apace and soon enough he turned her head up, looked her in the eye and said "get that cock in your mouth, NOW". Ana lowered her head and opened her mouth to allow him to enter her. However she made sure there was no actual contact until he had almost touched the back of her throat, then she closed down upon him, forming a perfect seal around him, and sucked. HARD. Jinder's knees very nearly did buckle this time and he had to catch himself against the wall with one hand. Ana kept the seal on his member intact as she began to work her mouth back and forth, making up any shortfall with one hand as she kept her balance by holding onto his thigh with the other. As she worked she could feel him building up towards a climax, but she was feeling a little selfish tonight. She brought him up only so far, then slowed down and looked up at him. He looked down at her, grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up roughly.

"Ow!" Ana yelped as she was dragged to her feet and across the room. Jinder threw her over the bed and even as she turned to face him he was on top of her.

"Be very, VERY glad that's all the punishment you're getting for teasing me like that." said Jinder with a menacing tone. "Believe me, if I had enough time and all my gear with me, you wouldn't be able to sit down for a week!" Ana shivered at the threat; she knew what sorts of things he very well could mean by that and knew people who could make good on a vow like that. She never would have guessed that the 'fun one' out of 3MB was one of those people! She decided the best course of action was to not push him any further, so she didn't resist his grip on her and nodded. He reached down to the bottom of her shirt and lifted it off in one movement. Her bra was also summarily dismissed and he set upon her breasts as he had upon her neck earlier. She jumped and cried out at the biting assault but Jinder simply silenced her by clamping a hand to her mouth. He relished in returning the favour by sucking at her now-bruised nipples as hard as she'd sucked on his cock, causing her to squirm and squeal under him. He eventually lifted himself up with a slap to each breast, causing one more shriek of pain. Then he slid down on his knees, pinning her thighs beneath him, and began to undo her belt & jeans.

Ana looked up at him, massaging her sore breasts, torn whether she wanted him or not. She was still incredibly aroused from earlier but this latest assault had tested her limits. She looked up at the man now pulling off her jeans and saturated panties and before she could even formulate a protest he had wrenched apart her thighs and positioned his head and shoulders between them.

"You're certainly ready for me, aren't you?" he said with a Cheshire-cat grin. Ana blushed in spite of herself. She knew that she was in an obvious state of arousal and didn't need him to point it out to her. She suddenly felt two long, thick fingers enter her and she gasped. "I asked you a question." Jinder's voice was much more stern this time.

"Yes…" Ana just managed to squeak out her reply as his fingers worked inside her. She writhed under his nimble touch and silently begged for more.

"You want me to fuck you, don't you?" Jinder's fingers found the sweet spot just behind the pubic bone and he started to rub the rough ridges in a tiny circle, driving her to the brink of insanity.

"Oh… God… Yes…" Ana could barely get the words to form, she was being driven to the brink by Jinder's deft manoeuvrings.

"SAY IT." Jinder's voice was as hard as granite.

"Fuck me. Please…" Ana's voice wavered and it came out almost as a sob. Jinder pulled himself forward and replaced his fingers with his still rock-solid member in one long, slow thrust. Ana fell apart at the sensation and dug her nails into Jinder's back as he hooked his arms under her knees and began to pump in even, rhythmic thrusts. She called out in a long, low moan and again he silenced her with one hand. He held her mouth closed firmly, looked deep into her eyes and thrust his hips forcefully, pinning her in place and dictating the pace of their fucking. Ana could do nothing else but give in to the sensations she was feeling and she was overwhelmed by the power and virility of the man on top of her. He was taking her to a place she could not go by herself, and it was his strength and control that carried her there. They both climbed towards their crescendo, Jinder making his thrusts sharper and more rapid.

"Come on. Come for me…" he breathed. He maintained his lock on her eyes as she began to fall apart at the seams and finally burst into a million pieces. He gave a couple of more quick thrusts before shuddering and letting out a low groan, filling her. He pushed his hips up against hers a few more times, emptying himself completely, then slowly, almost painfully, disentangled himself and flopped down onto his back on the bed next to her. They both lay there, panting, for a minute or two, when Jinder spoke up:

"So, you've earned a ticket for tomorrow night. What are you going to do for a backstage pass?"


End file.
